


Sex Battle 3

by GAOG



Series: Sex Battle [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Enemas, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Sex Battle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501874
Kudos: 5





	Sex Battle 3

  
  
  


這次巡演他們住的是單人房，李玟爀來他的房間找他。  
麻煩的傢伙來了，蔡亨源想。打從那隻腳趾頭越過門的界線開始，他就知道自己今晚是別想工作了；於是果斷的把手上處理到一半的音軌存了檔，然後闔上筆記型電腦。

「呀！什麼啊！我一來你就去洗澡？」叨叨絮絮的那把沙啞嗓音陰魂不散的跟著他到了浴室，恨恨的拔高了音調質疑他有意冷落男朋友。  
然後被蔡亨源傳出水花之外的一聲低笑和一句話給成功的堵上了嘴——

「呀，玟爀啊，不洗澡怎麼做接下來的事？」

-

李玟爀拉開玻璃拉門走進蓮蓬頭灑落的熱水裡就像食草動物冒險涉水渡過淺灘，打從踩進水裡的那一刻起就成為了潛伏者虎視眈眈的獵物。在性事裡蔡亨源通常懶得爭誰肏誰，但偶爾也有像今天這樣的時候：他像是因為飢餓而更加機敏兇猛的掠食者，全身精瘦的肌肉含藏著力量蓄勢待發，等待著機會把接近的無辜動物給吞吃入腹。

——上鉤了。  
不知死活湊上來親吻他的李玟爀直到一條大腿被抬起來、暴露出臀縫間的私處才意識到危險：蔡亨源的手臂繞過他的後膝彎抱著他的腰像一道緊箍的禁制，被迫打開的關節和折疊的肢體隱隱發疼；他還來不及抱怨，對方便空出另一手拿下蓮蓬頭調成了按摩用的水柱沖向他的股間，為了確保溫熱的水流能夠順利進入體內，修長漂亮的手指在此時便成了挖弄擴張他緊縮的肛口的幫兇。

「嗚唔……」他的舌頭被蔡亨源吸吮得發麻，連帶著整個大腦都不聽使喚。他的身體被拗折成奇怪的姿勢，光是要用單腳站穩都要很努力了，掙扎什麼的自然更是想都別想。  
李玟爀想叫他住手，張開嘴卻只發出色情又炙熱的喘息。

蔡亨源放過他的唇舌時甚至還發出了「啵」的一聲、並不響亮但在兩人之間過近的距離之下存在感一點都不小。  
浴室裡本來就這麼熱的嗎，蔡亨源到底把水開到幾度啊……？李玟爀茫然的想著無關緊要的問題，好像這樣就能無視那些惱人的灌進他的腸道裡的熱水。

倒是蔡亨源先開口說話了：「自己把屁股掰開……讓我把你洗乾淨。」這麼說的同時兩根長指已經塞進了他的穴口，熱水從被撐開的小口灌入體內把他沖刷得又熱又敏感，然後再順延著那隻骨感的大手和他本人的大腿潺潺流瀉落地。

什麼啊，搞得他好像失禁似的……  
「……好髒……變態。」李玟爀咕噥。

而蔡亨源被他罵了也不以為意，反而嘲諷的回敬：「說著這種話卻乖乖照做的你不也是變態嗎？」

李玟爀就不禁喘著笑了出來，「也對呢……」一手死命掐著蔡亨源的腰以維持平衡，一手用力掰開柔軟的臀肉好讓對方在腸道淺處攪弄的手指能夠更便於動作，像這樣的自己當然也算是意圖侵犯這具身體的共犯。

如果再稍微進去一點就好了……他想被蔡亨源狠狠的按揉前列腺直到下體抽搐著達到高潮。這麼無恥的想法如果說出口的話，蔡亨源聽了會臉紅嗎——雖然很好奇，不過實在沒有多餘的力氣講話了，畢竟被男友抱著腿灌腸這種事就算是他也不可能毫無感覺吧。  
羞恥和興奮同時尖銳的刺激著他的感官，後面流出來的水已經變得澄澈透明好一陣了、那可惡的傢伙卻好像還沒有停手的打算。

蔡亨源喜歡看李玟爀可憐兮兮的神情，分明才報復性的偷咬了他的乳頭，然後卻又裝作柔弱無辜的抬起頭扁著嘴用濕潤的眼睛看著他問「可以了嗎」。  
「已經很乾淨了。」李玟爀說。沐浴乳打出的白色泡沫從他身上一點一點被沖去露出赤裸的皮膚，被熱水刷洗得亂七八糟蔫頭耷耳的小狗下半身卻精神得很，挺翹的陰莖因為得到他的關注而羞澀的顫抖。

蔡亨源把他轉過身面向牆壁，壓在那片瘦削的背上時他近乎驚奇的感受到了自己體內躁動喧囂的慾望；玩弄李玟爀的過程中光是對方那或是大膽或是渴求的露骨視線就已經足以讓他硬到發痛。李玟爀被他按在牆上挨肏，水淋淋又紅潤的穴口在沾上潤滑液後更是濕亮顯得淫靡不堪，被粗長的男性器官捅入也不知反抗似的乖巧含吮著更像是不捨得放開。  
身體交合的快感在兩人身上同樣顯著，他環過李玟爀的腰間、輕佻的執起在他的肏弄下一震一顫的部位，好笑的問他：「玟爀啊，你知道自己流了多少水嗎，嗯？」

李玟爀被他弄得腳軟，那聲帶著濃濃鼻音的詢問更是讓他夾緊了腿差點站不好，踉蹌得自己都嚇了一跳。  
這種問題才沒有必要回答……才這樣想著蔡亨源就含住了他的耳朵又重複了一次同樣的問話，這下他就知道自己沒有僥倖逃過的機會。回答「很多」的時候李玟爀都快哭出來了，蔡亨源插在他身體裡面的東西太大了、又脹又熱的他覺得自己不被弄死也快被弄瘋了。

但是自稱保守的人分明也瘋了吧，看看蔡亨源都對他做了些什麼、說的又都是些什麼下流話。只有了不起的李玟爀才能讓他變成這樣啊。

他被蔡亨源肏射了兩次，精液滴滴答答的掉在浴室的地磚上混入水流裡，濃稠的白色沒一會就被沖淡了；至於蔡亨源在他裡面射了多少……當對方故技重施在他耳邊這麼問的時候，李玟爀只能崩潰又饜足的嗚嗚哭出聲來。他像個倒在地上鬧脾氣的小孩一樣被蔡亨源架著胳肢窩拉起來、又像一株爬藤植物一樣攀在他身上，而蔡亨源落在他臉上唇上的吻就是他賴以維生的養分。

那雙比他略大的手掌搓揉他的頭髮直到洗髮精變成蓬鬆輕盈的白色泡沫，剛才惡劣玩弄他的下體的修長十指隨著熱水溫柔的在他的髮間穿梭，李玟爀就忍不住舒服的呻吟了出聲。正在幫他抹沐浴乳的蔡亨源不禁頓了一頓，長指擰捏他小小的乳頭調侃了句「不要叫得那麼色」。

……還是很壞啊亨源xi，溫柔體貼的男友這麼做的話是要扣分的。  
李玟爀反射性的瑟縮了一下；那些嘀嘀咕咕的話到底只是在心裡想想而已還是真的訴諸言語了他也不清楚，不過他知道其實自己並不太介意被不太溫柔體貼的男朋友碰觸身體每一處私密敏感的地方。

蔡亨源覺得自己像在幫一隻小狗洗澡，尤其是沖乾淨頭髮時要按著李玟爀的耳朵以免水流進去；而李玟爀緊緊閉著眼睛生怕洗髮精的泡沫跑進去的樣子也看起來很乖又很可愛，於是他親了親那雙兩邊眼皮不太對稱的眼示意洗好了、他可以睜開眼了。

洗到他的後頸和背部時，蔡亨源摸著新添的刺青好奇的問：「刺這個的時候痛嗎？」他想應該是會痛的，於是手上便下意識的來回一遍遍輕輕撫摩、像是想安慰那裡的皮膚曾經歷的痛楚。  
李玟爀沉默了半晌，還以為是在回想有多痛以致說不出話來，結果他卻說：「……呀，老實說，你如果現在像這樣問我的話，我連痛是什麼都不知道了。」

厚臉皮的撒嬌真是令人無語啊。  
蔡亨源想著想著沒翻白眼卻笑了出來，在對方理直氣壯的大聲辯解(「啊，你笑什麼啦！是真的啊！」)之下置若罔聞的好好幫他的小狗洗了個澡。

-

平常聒噪的人如果一分鐘沒有講話那整個世界都會好像少了點什麼。太安靜了。  
蔡亨源毫不意外男朋友一點也不客氣的穿著他的衣服霸佔了他的床睡得兀自香甜。李玟爀那張臉極富詐欺性，睡著了就像天使一樣……前提是如果他沒有把被單都捲在自己身上的話。

無論理由是滿心愛憐的捨不得叫醒熟睡的男友、還是如本人宣稱只是因為對方睡成豬了怎樣都弄不醒，總之在飯店的冷氣強力放送之下儘管緊抱著那顆棉被繭、沒蓋被子睡了一夜的蔡亨源隔天起來還是感冒了。  
啊，該死的李玟爀。他頂著昏沉脹痛的腦袋、呼吸著藉由堵塞的鼻孔勉強獲得的稀薄空氣，生不如死的想。

巡演中重感冒帶來的心理陰影太過嚴重，以致後來在接受訪問時蔡亨源毫不猶豫的選擇李玟爀為團體裡睡相最差的成員。恨恨的揚言要把李玟爀的被子都丟掉的人壓根沒想起他們甚至不是室友……無論在宿舍還是在海外的飯店，分明都不應該存在他們倆躺在同一床被窩裡的情況。  
劉基賢在訪問中欲言又止，訪問結束之後一臉怪異的轉過來問：「……你們兩個什麼時候在一起了？」

而李玟爀顯然比蔡亨源或劉基賢都還吃驚：「都多久的事了？」  
「來面試的時候我不是就說了請不要把我們拆散嗎！」

「誰會把這種話當真啊！」  
周圍的成員們被這顆震撼彈砸得摔手機的摔手機，掉下巴的掉下巴，而蔡亨源在這片混亂當中獨自淡定的喝了口他的冰美式——是啊，誰會把李玟爀這種慣性浮誇的話當真。

幸好也只有他當真了。

Sex Battle 3  
fin.

鴆 2019.08.02 09:39


End file.
